Nicole Griffin
Nicole Griffin (previously known as "Nicole Carrots") is the girlfriend/best friend of Peter Tagg. She inspired the majority of the events in the final episode of Trooper Village Stories, and also inspired Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. She also created the characters Romell, Jay, Snowy, and Sunset, and was the direct influence and namesake of the character Nicole Yazawa. Nicole is a massive fan of PewDiePie, TGFbro, Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Love Live! School Idol Project. She plans to start her own YouTube channel, which will contain animations. Her inspiration for starting an animation channel is TheOdd1sOut, who is one of her favourite YouTubers along with PewDiePie and TGFbro. History Background Nicole was born on August 29th 2004, almost 4 years after Peter was born. In 2013, Nicole became a huge fan of the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. This makes Nicole the first person in the Kirby Bulborb lore to become a fan of JoJo, with Peter himself not being aware of it's existence until 2016, three years after Nicole became a fan of it. She also became a fan of PewDiePie around the same time. Friendship with Peter Nicole and Peter knew each-other since December 2017, but didn't become best friends until July 2018. During this time, Peter was aware she loves Undertale and the character Papyrus. Peter told her to look up "Nico from Love Live", and she did and became a fan of both the character and the series. The following week, Nicole told Peter that her birthday was on the 29th of August and she loves Doki Doki Literature Club and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Peter wanted to get her a birthday present, and decided to order a Papyrus plush. After the summer vacation, on the 6th of September, Peter gave Nicole his Papyrus plush as a late birthday present. Nicole thanked him for the gift and thanked him again at the end of the day. The next day, Nicole told Peter she put the Papyrus plush on her bed with her other Undertale plushies; Toriel, Asriel, and Sans, and also said she has a poster of all the characters. The week after, Nicole told Peter that she has all the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga volumes. On December 3rd 2018, Peter decided to make Nicole a CD with all the openings and endings from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Parts 1-5). He expanded on this, and also included a second disc, which featured all the songs on the JoJo Anthology albums, along with the english versions of Great Days and Fighting Gold. He gave it to her the next day, and she thanked him for the gift. On December 12th 2018, Nicole told Peter that she has seen Trooper Village Stories, and also said that she really loved the JoJo CD he made for her. When asked by Peter if she wanted the Pikmin named after her to live or die, Nicole initially said for her to die, but later revealed that to be a joke, and would like her to live. On January 9th 2019, Peter brought in his Sayori plush to show Nicole. She told Kirby that she got the DDLC plushies for Christmas, and also said that she loves all the girls from DDLC, but loves Sayori and Monika the most. Nicole also drew a picture of the Sayori plush for Peter, which was later featured in several of his videos. Sometime later, Nicole told Peter that she was a huge fan of the channel TGFbro, and that she's following Jay Swingler and Romell Henry on Instagram. Nicole's Instagram username, "thetgf2019", is also a reference to TGFbro, and her profile picture is a screenshot of Romell in a bathtub from a TGFbro video. On January 29th 2019, Nicole and Peter became friends on Discord, and decided to have an hour long call (which they also did the day after and went on to do daily). Peter also transferred ownership of his Discord server to Nicole. The Relationship On February 5th 2019, both Nicole and Peter asked each other out. After becoming a couple, Nicole and Peter called each other every night on Discord. During some of them, Nicole drew pictures of either the girls from DDLC or JoJo characters, which she gave to Peter the following day. On the 7th February 2019, Peter brought a Minecraft cat plush for Nicole, and gave it to her the next day. Nicole loved the gift and decided to name him Romell, after Romell Henry from TGFbro. On February 12th 2019, Peter gave Nicole some valentine's day presents which included a huge bear plush, a box of chocolates, and a card. The card included cutouts of some of Nicole's favourite characters and people, such as Sayori and Big Smoke. On April 3rd 2019, Peter gave Nicole his Jotaro Kujo hat as it doesn't fit him anymore. He also gave her some drawings and a Blue Pikmin plush. Later on, Nicole came up with names for Peter's two new Minecraft cat plushies; Snowy and Sunset. In late April, Peter made another CD for Nicole called "Romell's Choice", which contains several PewDiePie songs along with other songs that Nicole likes. Influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore Nicole Griffin is one of the biggest influences on the Kirby Bulborb lore. She was the reason why the presence of waifus toned down in Peter's plush videos, and was also the person who gave him the motivation to make plush videos again. The majority of Awakening would not have existed if not for Nicole. During the summer vacation, Peter decided to make a character based on Nicole. The Nicole featured in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening is near enough identical to the real life one, with similar interests and a very similar personality. Nicole's first appearance was in the last episode of Trooper Village Stories, The Final Trial Of Trooper Village, which the real life Nicole heavily inspired the majority of the events in, such as Kirby Bulborb giving Nicole a Papyrus plush and him reading manga on the grass. Most of the episode also took place on the 29th of August, the birthday of both the fictional Nicole and the one in real life. The episode itself was also uploaded on the 29th of August. After Nicole created the character Romell in February 2019, Peter thought Romell would be a good inclusion in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, so he decided to buy his own Minecraft cat plush (which Nicole refers to as "Romell the Second") so Romell could be used in his videos. Romell made his first appearance in the video Kirby Bulborb's 1K Subscriber Q&A. Two months later, Nicole came up with two more characters; Snowy and Sunset. Both were also featured in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening as members of the Yazawa Family. Nicole is also a major influence on Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, which featured the Pikmin named after Nicole as a main ally, and also featured Romell, Snowy, and Sunset. It also featured a town named Griffin Street. Nicole was also mentioned and indirectly featured (via Nico Yazawa) in The Beatles At The Literature Club, which also featured and referenced the majority of the events in Peter and Luke's school life in 2018 and 2019. Quotes * "Childish chocolate cake!" * "Chocolate cake for you" * "Your my best boyfriend ever" Gallery image0 (7).jpg|Nicole with Romell pizap.com15545932972121.jpg|Nicole with Romell brightened and saturated for clarity. image0 (9).jpg|Nicole holding Romell Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 5.38.58 pm.png|Nicole drawing a picture of Natsuki Screen Shot 2019-04-07 at 12.44.23 am.png|Nicole, as featured on the Avast Your Crumpets album cover 49554404_360405671208299_6087174915695749530_n.jpg|Nicole with her unicorn earmuffs fullsizeoutput_2cbb.jpeg|Nicole in her iconic blue jumper, which inspired Nicole Yazawa's blue jumper Screen Shot 2019-05-11 at 2.12.31 pm.png|"This is my sister she does not like me to take photos of her!" DSC 0112.JPG|The first picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo DSC 0113.JPG|The second picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo DSC 0114.JPG|The third picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo IMG_20190128_220033_596 (1).jpg|The picture of Nicole which she used as her Facebook profile picture in December 2018. She sent it to Peter on Instagram a month later. Screen Shot 2019-05-11 at 2.13.20 pm.png|Nicole sitting on the bed 54732002_321566608505919_1212519116930160617_n.jpg|Nicole with her unicorn earmuffs, brightened Nicole Griffin's Sayori Drawing.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Sayori 20190126 130731.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Nico Yazawa 20190115 073545-1.jpg|Peter's drawing of Nico Yazawa which he did for Nicole 20190126 130831.jpg|Another one of Nicole's drawings image0 (6).jpg|Nicole's second drawing of Sayori for Valentine's Day 20190323 121535-1.jpg|The same drawing, but with "Happy Valentine's Day" written at the bottom right Childish.jpg|A childish drawing that Nicole did :3 image0 (10).jpg|Peter's drawing of Kirby Bulborb for Nicole, which was given to her the same day as Romell 20190214_153934-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Monika IMG_20190214_080608-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Yuri 20190214_154021-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of a male Sayori 20190214_153755-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Natsuki, which she was shown drawing earlier in the gallery 20190214_153649-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of one of the characters from a fanmade "Stamp on the Ground" music video Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 1.11.32 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Erina Pendleton from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 1.11.44 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Peter 20190323 121342-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of two birds 20190513 170957-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Jake the Dog from Adventure Time 20190513 170934.jpg|Nicole's drawing of some dogs Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 8.30.12 pm.png|Nicole's Amazon tablet, which was featured in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Image0 (15).jpg|Nicole's Playstation 4 Image0 (13).jpg|Nicole's Xbox One romell.jpg|It's me romell :3 jay.jpg|CHICKENS ARE childish :3 large.png|Childish chocolate cake images.png|A picture of Bloody Bunny, which Nicole uses as her Discord profile picture image0 (12).jpg|Romell playing Minecraft with a ps4 controller Big Smoke.jpg|A picture of Big Smoke, one of Nicole's favourite characters Image0 (14).jpg Trivia * Nicole's favourite characters created by Peter are Kirby Bulborb and Mayor R Bulborb. * Nicole's Instagram username, "thetgf2019", is a reference to TGFbro, and her profile picture is a screenshot of Romell in a bathtub from a TGFbro video. * Nicole was originally going to create a YouTube channel called Nicole Vlogs, but decided not to. However, she now has plans on starting an animation channel. * Sayori is Nicole's favourite Doki, but she still loves the others too. * Nicole created the character Romell, who went on to become a main ally in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. * Nicole is the only girlfriend of Peter that has any connection to his shows. * In 2009, a YouTube account called "cooldog006" was created. The only video on the account is "Lockerz Invite!", which contains the line "I know this is a short video, but PEACE OUT!", which would be referenced in the finale of Trooper Village Stories years later. Peter believed this account to be Nicole's at the time, but she later told him that cooldog006 wasn't one of her accounts. * Nicole is able to do impressions of all the main characters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, the only downside is she can only do one line in Rarity's voice. * Fluttershy is Nicole's favourite pony. * Nicole is the second real life friend of Kirby's to be a massive Undertale fan, the first one being It's Puffle. * Nicole's favourite YouTube channel is TGFbro. * While Nicole isn't the first person to have a character in Peter's shows named after them, she is the first person to have a character completely based on them. Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:TVS Crew Category:UNDERTALE Category:Otakus Category:Love Live! Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:Manga artists Category:Filmmakers Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Waifus Category:Phase 4 Waifus Category:Kirby Bulborb's Waifus